My Life
by Ryuzora
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis yang ceria namun memiliki kesedihan dibaliknya, Sasuke sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang diam-diam disukainya telah memiliki seorang kekasih, kedua orang tuanya yang jarang memperhatikannya. Apakah memang harus seperti itu?.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Naruto seorang gadis yang ceria namun memiliki kesedihan dibaliknya, Sasuke sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang diam-diam disukainya telah memiliki seorang kekasih, kedua orang tuanya yang jarang memperhatikannya. Apakah memang harus seperti itu?.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Typo(s), Masih belajar menyempurnakan EYD, Cerita masih dalam tahap pengembangan.

Chapter 1

Teng...teng

"Yes... akhirnya bel berbunyi juga." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah melompat kegirangan dari bangku tempat duduknya dan membuat seluruh isi kelas terperanjat termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Hei ! Naruto apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Eh... Maaf Iruka-sensei aku reflek karena berl berbunyi" Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Ck baiklah kali ini kumaafkan, tapi lain kali tolong jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Ha'i arigatou Iruka-sensei." Naruto memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas miliknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Iruka berjalan pergi dari ruangan kelas diikuti para murid yang berjalan menuju kantin.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri meja Naruto dan duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto tadi kau berteriak kencang sekali, aku terkejut mendengarnya." Ucap Shion sahabat baik Naruto.

"Maaf ya Shion, ngomong-ngomong ayo kita kekantin perutku sudah kelaparan." Sebelum Shion menjawab Naruto sudah memegang lengannya dan menariknya pergi dari ruangan kelas.

Suasana kantin di Konoha High School saat ini benar-benar ramai, ada yang memesan makanan dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar duduk dan berkumpul sambil bergosip. "Hah... Kita sudah terlambat Shion kantin sekarang sudah penuh."

"Sabar Naruto nanti lama-kelamaan juga kita bisa memesan makanan, tunggu saja beberapa menit."

Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya dan mengakibatkan Shion yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Setelah lima menit menunggu akhirnya Naruto dan Shion bisa memesan makanan. "Paman Teuchi, aku pesan ramen jumbonya ya, oh iya harus super lezat dan jangan letakkan menma didalamnya."

"Kalau aku pesan semangkuk Mie Udon paman." Ucap Shion.

Teuchi meletakkan pesanan Naruto dan Shion di meja keduanya. "Ha'i ini dia Ramen jumbo tanpa menma dan semangkuk Mie Udon, silahkan dinikmati."

Naruto memakan Ramennya dengan penuh semangat seakan-akan belum makan seminggu lamanya. 'Slurp...'

Shion menatap dengan horror sekaligus khawatir dengan cara makan Naruto yang tak bisa dibilang wajar itu.

"Naruto makanlah secara perlahan-lahan dan jangan terburu-buru, jika tidak nanti kamu akan tersedak." Ucap Shion menasehati.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Shion, soalnya Ramen ini lezat sekali." 'Slurp...Slurp'

"Hah..."

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pria berambut raven dan seorang wanita berambut merah tengan bergandengan tangan dan membuat semua orang yang dilewatinya membuat mereka semua iri, apalagi jika mereka yang belum mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Nee Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah makan siang?, kalau belum ayo kita ke kantin bersama-sama." Karin nama gadis itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan eratnya seolah-olah jika ia melepasnya maka Sasuke akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Hn."

Naruto dari kejauhan melihat itu dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya, Shion memasang wajah bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti memakan ramennya. "Naruto kenapa kamu berhenti memakan Ramen-mu itu?." Tanya Shion.

"Eh... Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku sudah kenyang sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Shion hanya menurut dari Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik dengan paksa dari dalam kantin.

Sasuke yang notabene-nya sudah dekat dengan kantin bingung ketika Naruto pergi saat dirinya datang.

'Naruto...?'

"Kamu kenapa Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?." Shion bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Shion, mungkin aku hanya lelah istirahat sebentar juga nanti akan baikan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo aku akan antar kamu ke UKS, nanti akan kuberi alasan pada Kurenai-sensei kalau kamu sedang sakit."

"Terima kasih Shion."

.

Di dalam ruangan UKS

'Tadi waktu di kantin Sasuke dan Karin romantis sekali, hah... Andai saja dia tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepadanya.' Naruto membatin sedih di Tempat tidur UKS saat mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Mungkin aku harus tidur beberapa menit agar mentalku pulih kembali." Naruto pun tertidur dengan lelapnya di kasur UKS, maksud hati ingin tidur beberapa menit Naruto saat ini malah tidur dua jam lamanya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Karin disertai dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Kau duluan saja Karin aku ingin mencari Naruto terlebih dahulu, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan gandengan tangan Karin di lengannya

"Euh... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan sampai jumpa besok di taman bermain Hidashi Sasuke-kun." Karin melenggang pergi sambil melemparkan ciuman jauh ke Sasuke.

.  
Sasuke saat ini tengah menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah untuk mencari sahabat pirangnya. 'Naruto..., kau dimana? Kau membuatku khawatir saja.'

Saat Sasuke melewati ruangan UKS dia melihat kedalam ada helaian rambut berwarna pirang yang tergerai di atas tempat tidur UKS. "Apa itu Naruto, sebaiknya aku masuk untuk memeriksanya."

'Cklek...' Sasuke membuka pintu UKS lalu menuju tempat tidur yang dilihatnya tadi, dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto tertidur lelap diatasnya. 'Naruto ini... Apa dia bolos sekolah dengan tidur bermalas-malasan di UKS sejak tadi."

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto sambil mengucapkan namanya, namun nihil Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas."Hah... Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi."

"Hei ! Naruto bangun, jika kau tidak mau bangun nanti ramen-mu akan aku hab..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "T-tidak jangan makan ramen-ku atau kau akan kupu... Eh." Naruto bingung sesaat.

"Hei Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?, dan apa yang kau maksud dengan memakan ramen-ku."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidur di UKS sampai sore begini dan kenapa aku membangunkanmu dengan cara tadi, itu karena kau-nya yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan." Cibir Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi-nya yang merona. "Maaf ya Sasuke aku tidur terlalu lelap sekali sampai... Apa ! Sore katamu." Teriak Naruto Sasuke hanya menutup kedua telinganya, berjaga-jaga agar tidak tuli mendadak.

"Hah... Iya Naruto sekarang sudah sore tepatnya sudah jam 4.32 PM." Terang Sasuke sambil mengambil telepon genggam dibalik sakunya untuk melihat waktu.

"A-apa !, itu berarti aku sudah tertidur 2 jam lamanya." Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Sasuke pergi berjalan kearah pintu. "Apa kau tidak mau pulang?, hari sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang siswi pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan telepon genggamnya kembali ke saku-nya.

"Tunggu aku."

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanan mereka berdua, tak ada satupun yang ingin untuk angkat bicara karena sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Sasuke karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah."

"Sama-sama." Sasuke mulai menjauh dari kediaman mewah Namikaze dengan mobil Bugatti miliknya.

'Cklek...' "Tadaima." Pintu rumah terbuka namun tak ada siapapun didalamnya. 'Mereka berdua belum pulang juga ternyata." Naruto membatin sedih.

Naruto lekas pergi menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya lalu ke meja makan dan memakan beberapa potong Onigiri. 'Kapan aku bisa makan bersama dengan mereka lagi.'

'Aaa... Pesawat datang.'

'Aemm.. Hm... Masakan Kaa-san memang yang terbaik.'

'Simpan dulu pujiannya Naruto, sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu.'

'Ha'i Tousan.'

Memori masa kecil itu terngiang kembali di kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto menangis dalam diam.

.  
Malam Harinya

.  
Seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze, merekalah orang tua dari Naruto. Kushina dan Minato.

"Apa Naruto sudah tidur ya Minato-kun." Tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina-chan, mungkin saja benar dia sudah tidur duluan." Jawab Minato disaat Kushina melepaskan dasi di dadanya.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang kita akhir-akhir ini kurang memberi kasih sayang pada Naruto, kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan sampai-sampai lupa dengan kebahagiaannya." Sebutir emeral air mata meluncur dari mata Kushina.

Minato memegang pundak istrinya itu. "Kita melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita, Naruto pasti akan mengerti." Hibur Minato.

"Aku harap begitu."

.

.  
Kicauan merdu burung dipagi hari dan cahaya yang bersinar dengan terangnya yang bahkan tirai dapat ditembusnya membangunkan sang pirang terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.  
"Hah... Sudah pagi ternyata."

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kearah kalender dikamarnya. "Oh iya aku lupa, hari ini kan hari minggu."

"Membosankan sekali di rumah sendirian, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Sasuke untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

/Moshi-moshi/

/Ya, ada apa Naruto?/

/Hm... Begini Sasuke hari ini kan hari minggu, jadi bagaiman kalau kita berdua pergi jalan-jalan bersama./

/Begini Naruto bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk, sebaiknya kau pergi bersama Shion saja./

/Oh... Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa./

Naruto kecewa karena Sasuke tak bisa pergi berjalan bersama dengannya, padahal mereka berdua sudah lama tak berjalan bersma sejak Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya Karin.

/Halo Shion, apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?/

/Iya Naruto sekarang aku berada dirumah, memangnya kenapa?/

/Begini Shion berhubung hari ini minggu bagaimana kalau kita kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain Hidashi./

/Dengan senang hati, lagipula aku bosan jika terus berada dirumah./

/Baiklah, kalau begitu jam 10 nanti kita jumpa di Halte Kansai/

/Ha'i/

.

Tbc...

.  
Sekian cerita saya kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan dan semoga readers sekalian terhibur dengan cerita sederhana yang saya buat itu. .^_^.

Tolong Reviewnya agar saya termotivasi untuk meng-update ceritanya. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimito

Summary : Naruto seorang gadis yang ceria namun memiliki kesedihan dibaliknya, Sasuke sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang diam-diam disukainya telah memiliki seorang kekasihDisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Typo(s), EYD masih berusaha untuk dikembangkan, Gender Switch.

Chapter 2

Naruto kali ini sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, siang nanti dia akan pergi ke Taman Hidashi bersama dengan Shion. Naruto menghidupkan shower kamar mandinya dia menggunakan sabun beraroma Sitrus Sinensis_ benar-benar aroma yang sangat menyegarkan. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya Naruto menuju lemari pribadinya dia memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan dia pakai nantinya. 'Pink atau Orange ya?.' Naruto bingung memilih antara baju orange ditangan kanannya dan pink di tangan kirinya. 'Hm... Yang kuning saja, terlihat lebih ceria.' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah selesai berganti baju Naruto berjalan ke meja riasnya dia hanya memakai bedak tipis dan memakai Lip Gloss pink alami, rambut pirang panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai namun itu malah menambah kecantikan alaminya.

"Yosh akhirnya selesai juga, saatnya pergi."

Naruto pergi dengan berjalan kaki menuju Halte Kansai. Pasti kalian menyernyit heran mengapa seorang Naruto yang keturunan keluarga Namikaze berjalan kaki, jawabannya singkat... Itu karena Naruto tidak bisa menaiki mobil, terdengar lucu memang tetapi begitulah kenyataannya selain itu menurut Naruto berjalan kaki itu lebih sehat dari pada menaiki mobil yang akan menambah polusi di bumi yang sudah tua ini.

"Hai Shion hah...hah maaf ya membuatmu lama menunggu." Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ya tidak apa-apa lagipula bus-nya belum datang." Sambil menunggu bus datang Naruto dan Shion duduk di kursi Halte sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Naruto tidak biasanya kau mengajakku ke taman bermain, biasanya kalau ingin berpergian kau selalu mengajak Sasuke." Tanya Shion.

Wajah Naruto agak tertekuk kebawah. "Yah... Begitulah Shion akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sibuk sekali, bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya saja sudah jarang sekali."

Shion mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang sedih sekarang ini, dia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Satu fakta yang hanya Shion yang diberitahu bahwa Naruto sahabatnya itu menyukai_maksudnya mencintai seorang pria berambut raven... Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Naruto ini semua pasti ulah Karin kekasih baru Sasuke yang sangat manja itu." Tangan kanan Shion terkepal erat. "Sejak dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sifat Sasuke sudah tidak mementingkan kita lagi."

Tak terasa bus yang menuju Taman Hidashi sudah tiba di Halte Kansai. "Bus-nya sudah datang Naruto, ayo kita segera naik."

"Ha'i Shion." Naruto menjawab dengan nada ceria berusaha untuk melupakan pembicaraan mereka tadi menyangkut Sasuke.

"Wah... Taman Hidashi ramai sekali Shion." Naruto menatap penuh binar sebuah wahana Bianglala.

"Nee Shion ayo kita naik wahana itu."

"E-eh tapi Naruto kita baru saja sampai, setidaknya istirahatlah dulu." Shion bingung sekarang bagaimana Naruto bisa mempunyai semangat seperti sekarang ini. Duduk berjam-jam didalam bus yang penat tadi membuat kepalanya agak pusing, apa Naruto tak merasakannya sama sekali_sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu bahagia jika menyangkut dengan yang namanya 'Taman Bermain'.

"Ayo Shion keburu antriannya penuh."

"T-tapi..."

Naruto saat ini tengah gembira karena menaiki Bianglala salah satu wahana favoritnya jika berada di taman bermain. "Shion lihatlah dari sini pemandangannya indah sekali." Naruto tak mendengar jawaban dari Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shion.

"Astaga Shion." Naruto duduk di sebelah sisi tempat duduk Shion.

"Shion apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

Wajah Shion tambah memucat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit pusing dan mual."

"Tunggu sebentar Shion, sebentar lagi Bianglala-nya akan berhenti."

Sesaat setelah Bianglala berhenti berputar Naruto memapah Shion menuju tempat yang sejuk sambil membawa sebotol air mineral.

Naruto memberikan air mineral itu kepada Shion. "Minum ini Shion."

"Terima kasih Naruto."

"Maafkan aku Shion, aku lupa kalau kau sangat anti dengan yang namanya ketinggian." Naruto merasa bersalah dia lupa bahwa Shion itu paling tidak bisa dengan tempat yang tinggi, akibatnya Shion saat ini tengah pusing.

"Baiklah aku maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan kau paksa aku untuk menaiki wahana menyeramkan itu lagi."

Naruto dan Shion sedang bersenang-senang dengan menaiki setiap wahana di Taman Hidashi, tapi tentu saja tidak pada wahana yang sudah melewati batas kewajaran tinggi bagi Shion tentunya.

"Hah... Aku lelah sekali Shion wahana-wahana yang ada disini seru sekali, lain kali aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi."

Shion bahagia melihat Naruto tengah gembira saat ini mengingat sahabat pirangnya ini sudah jarang terlihat bahagia.

"Hei Shion disana ada Stand permen kapas, ayo kita kesana."

"Baiklah ayo."

"Sasuke-kun aku lapar." Karin berbicara dengan nada manja pada Sasuke.

"Hn, disana ada Stand permen kapas ayo kita kesana."

"Ayo."

"Paman aku pesan permen kapas-nya dua ya." Ucap Naruto pada paman penjual permen kapas.

"Permisi aku pesan permen kapasnya dua." Seorang pria berambut raven berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. "Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?."

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman Hidashi, kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini."

"Oh aku juga pergi ke taman Hidashi bersama Karin."

"Tapi bukannya kau bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk hari ini." Naruto merasa kecewa.

"Ya.. Ak..."

"Cukup sampai disitu." Shion mengintrupsi perkataan Sasuke, dia merasa marah atas perlakuan Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke kau bilang pada Naruto kalau kau sibuk hari ini, tapi kenyataannya kau malah berjalan bersama perempuan ini." Shion menunjuk kearah Karin. "Padahal Naruto berharap bisa berjalan bersama dengan mu."

"Jangan kau tunjuk Karin seperti itu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajam.

"Ck, bahkan sekarang kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada kami sahabat-mu sejak kecil."

Shion memegang tangan Naruto. "Ayo Naruto kita berdua pergi dari sini." Shion dan Naruto pergi dari Stand permen kapas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung disana.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik."

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita lanjutkan Kencan kita."

"Hn."

Shion khawatir melihat Naruto saat ini dilihat dari wajahnya dia pasti sedang sedih sekarang, padahal dia baru saja melihat Naruto bahagia namun sekarang wajah bahagia itu hilang entah kemana.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Shion khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Shion... Hehe." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya.

Shion tahu bahwa itu hanya acting Naruto belaka agar dia tidak khawatir padanya.

"Aku duluan ya Naruto." Shion memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Iya Shion, Jaa."

Jalan-jalan di Konoha saat ini mulai sepi karena memang hari sudah semakin gelap. Aura dingin mulai menyapa kulit Naruto. 'Brrr... Dingin sekali.' Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya berharap bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dari itu.

Tiba-tiba saat di persimpangan Naruto dihadang oleh sekelompok preman yang nampaknya sedang mabuk.

"Hei Nona manis ayo ikut bersama kami." Salah seorang preman itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau." Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman preman itu namun sia-sia.

"Ikut kami saja, kami jamin kau akan puas malam ini."

'T-tidak Kami-sama tolong aku.' Rapal Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei lepaskan Gadis itu." Ucap seseorang dari balik lampu jalan yang kurang terang. "Jika kalian tidak mau mati." Lanjutnya.

"Ha! Siapa kau?!, berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kami, ayo teman-teman serang!."

Para preman itu berlari menuju pria dibalik lampu itu, salah satu preman mencoba memukul wajah pria itu namun gagal karena pria itu menangkis serangan preman itu dengan mudah. Pria itu memukul perut lalu menendang preman itu.

"Ahh..."

"Dasar sialan." kedua preman yang tersisa maju kehadapan pria itu, preman yang satu mencoba memukul pria itu dengan tangan kanan dan yang satunya dengan tangan kiri.

Namun dengan mudahnya pria itu menahan serangan dua preman itu, pria itu menendang kedua wajah preman itu dengan tendangan memutar dan membuat keduanya terpelanting kebelakang.

"Pergi dari sini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"B-baik kami akan pergi." Ketiga preman itu pergi kalang kabut dengan takutnya.

Pria itu mendekati Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto menerima uluran tangan pria itu lalu berdiri. "A-aku baik saja paman."

"Siapa namamu?, kenapa berada di jalan malam-malam seperti ini." Tanya pria itu.

"A-ano namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku." Naruto berucap dengan terbata-bata, takut pria didepannya ini memiliki maksus yang sama dengan para preman tadi.

Pria itu sadar akan sikap Naruto, diapun tersenyum. "Hei jangan takut aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Lain kali jika kau ingin pulang tapi sudah malam hubungi lah orang tua atau kakakmu, bahaya jika gadis sepertimu pulang malam-malam sendirian." Ucap pria itu.

'Orang tua ya?' Batin Naruto.

"Ayo kuantarkan kau pulang."Tawar pria itu.

"B-baiklah."

Naruto dan pria itu pergi menaiki sepeda motor yang dibawa oleh pria itu. "Pakailah." Pria itu menyodorkan jaketnya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menerima jaket dari pria itu dan langsung memakainya.

"Terima kasih paman karena sudah mengantarkanku." Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, tapi jangan panggi aku paman aku masih muda kau tahu, panggil saja aku Gaara... Sabaku Gaara."

"I-iya terima kasih Gaara".

"Baik aku pergi dulu, ingat pesanku tadi." Gaara memakai helmnya lalu pergi menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengembalikan jaket miliknya, mungkin lain kali akan kukembalikan." Naruto memegang jaket pria itu dengan sedikit senyuman.

#Keesokan Harinya

Suasana di kelas Naruto saat ini saat ramai karena banyak murid yang bergosip tentang hari libur mereka ditambah dengan guru yang belum masuk membuat murid semakin merdeka(?).

"Ohayou Minna." Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dari arah pintu.

"Ohayou Naruto." Beberapa murid menjawab dan beberapa hanya menghiraukan.

Naruto duduk ditempat duduknya, Shion langsung menuju ke tempat duduk Naruto.

"Naruto kenapa kau baru datang?."

"Oh hehe... Aku bangun kesiangan, untung saja paman penjaga gerbang tadi tidak ada jadi aku bisa berlari masuk." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum menyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi-sensei belum masuk ya?." Tanya Naruto.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja." Shion memutar kedua bola matanya.

Seseorang yang baru saja dibicarakan pun muncul, dari balik pintu Kakashi berjalan masuk kedalam kelas bersama seorang pria dibelakangnya. "Pagi semua."

Para murid berlarian kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing. "Pagi Sensei."

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru."

"Wah." Para murid perempuan berteriak histeris melihat seorang pria disamping Kakashi.

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik Sensei."

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sabaku Gaara, Aku berasal dari Sunagakuen, Yoroshiku." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Kyaaa..."

Murid perempuan semakin ganas setelah Gaara memperkenalkan muridnya dan akhirnya membuat kelas semakin gaduh.

'Plok..Plok...'

"Tenang semuanya... tenang." Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya mencoba menenangkan murid-murid yang histeris bukan main.

"Nah, Gaara kau boleh duduk di sebelah Naruto, disana." Unjuk Kakashi kearah meja Naruto.

'Deg...'

'I-itukan Gaara, orang yang menyelamatkanku semalam.' Batin Naruto.

Gaara berjalan menuju meja Naruto lalu duduk disebelah bangku Naruto. "Hei kau gadis yang semalam-kan."

"Ha-Ha'i." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan berjumpa lagi disini."

"Ah."

Kakashi mulai mengambil spidol disamping papan tulis. "Sekarang buka buku pelajaran kalian, kita akan mulai pembelajaran."

"Ha'i Kakashi-sensei."

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga :), terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah Fav,Follow, dan Review. Jujur saya jadi semangat membaca Review kalian _.

Jawaban untuk Review dari Reader yang pakai akun maupun yang tidak.

ShafiraAnggraini120398

"Ini udah lanjut :)"

Aiko Vallery

"Arigatou udah bilang fic ini bagus saya jadi terharu, Ini udah di lanjut."

Rin Naoko UchiNami

"Ini udah dilanjut :)"

Lee Kibum

"Ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf ya kalo wordnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Reader-san :("

Guest

"Udah di lanjut :), nanti akan saya fikirkan, udah ada Gaara mungkin nanti Naru sama dia tapi mungkin"

Inmagination

"Mungkin aja, ini udah dilanjut :)"

Sekian jawaban dari Review reader sekalian, jika ada kesalahan PenName saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Tolong Review-nya agar saya semakin termotivasi _


End file.
